Amongst The Sycamores
by Damn Fine Dale Cooper
Summary: After three years Agent Cooper finally returns from the lodge


Audrey stood in the dark grove shivering in the breeze. Though her mind was millions of minutes away, to that sad bleak day. Waking up alone, finding out Dale was gone, the doppelgänger. They had once shared a dream and she was sure that they'd shared the dream she had last night. She dreamt of the lodge, Dale and Laura were there and they smiled at her like two people who shared an earth shattering secret, she wanted so badly to ask them why but she could only speak disjointedly. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him, how she comes out to the grove every night in case he's out there, and how she would never give up on him. The prospect of never seeing him again flooded her mind from time to time, but even more terrifying than that was forgetting. She'd begun to forget the little things the feeling of his arm around her waist, the distinct click of his recorder, and the way he babbled about the things he loved. However there were things she could never forget like the expression of embarking on the greatest journey he made when drinking coffee, the first time he said he loved her, and try as she might the doppelgänger's face as he cackled '_how's Audrey?'_.

Off in the distance a twig snapped, dragging her back to the moment. '_Was it him?'_ she thought glancing around cautiously. A figure approached in the distance and she decided to call out hoping that if it was the gray haired man someone would come help and if it was Dale he would know she was there. The figure turned and began to come towards her, Audrey continued to stand her ground. The figure came closer and closer eventually stepping into the light, it was Dale, Audrey took a shaky step back.

"Dale?" she whispered taking another step back, he collapsed at her feet and she knelt down gathering him up in her lap. After the past three years of searching it was just too much for her to hold him in her arms again. Dale had almost become a myth to her, something waiting for her at the end of a journey or quest, but now he was here. She reached out and tentatively stroked his hair to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Shock forgotten, the task of getting a man almost twice her size into the car so they could get to a hospital loomed in front of her. Audrey grabbed his arms and dragged him carefully whispering apologies every couple feet. He began to come to

"Dale, Dale, can you walk for me? It's just a little way to the car." she cooed, helping him up.

Audrey sat by Dale's bed, clutching his hand , he'd begun to stir and tears sprung to her eyes

"Audrey?" he whispered looking around

"I'm right here" she said, her voice raising up an octave. He reached out and brushed away a tear that had spilled over.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked furrowing his brow, she laughed a little thinking what a Dale Cooperish thing it was for him to ask how she was when he was in the hospital

"I'm fine, my Special Agent." she whispered, crawling in next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled

"I've missed you so much Audrey" he said playing with one of her curls

"I've missed you too, I came out to the grove every day, to see if you were back." Dale kissed her

The next day she drove him to The Great Northern

"I made sure Daddy kept your room for you" Dale smiled

"Thank you Audrey. I'm so proud of everything you've done."

They walked in greeted by the familiar chorus of " "s from behind counters. Audrey unlocked the door to his room, taken aback by the flood of memories. It was exactly the same as he left it (save for a new bathroom mirror).

"May I ask you something?" he inquired

"Of course!"

"What day is it?"

"February 24th, 1992, it's been three years." Audrey said gently, he put a hand over his mouth a look of great contemplation playing over his face

"What have I missed?"

"Mainly the bank explosion. A few days after the pageant Daddy somehow convinced me to go handcuff myself to the vault, a bit too late we discovered that there was a bomb in one of the safety deposit boxes. I don't remember too much, but they said I was in a coma for seven weeks. When I woke up I wondered where you were and they told me what happened." she blinked back tears and he cradled her

"Audrey, I promise I'll never leave you again." she took a deep breath and smiled

"I love you Dale"

"I love you too"

Dale lay staring up at the ceiling, Audrey had practically wrapped herself around him, a small smile on her lips. He gently moved her arm off his chest and got out of bed. Though he would admit it to no one he was terrified to sleep, he knew it would always be there, red velvet beckoning, those maddening chevron floors trailing into infinity.

"Dale?" he turned around

"Audrey, it's alright I'm right here" she rubbed her eyes and walked over to him

"What are you still doing up?"

"It's nothing"

"Didn't you always used to say 'sleep deprivation is a one way ticket to temporary psychosis'?" she said putting on a mock authoritative tone, "I know what it is, you're worried that you're going to dream about the lodge."

"Audrey-" she interrupted

"It's alright I dream about it too, but I intend on staying up with you and you don't want me succumbing to sleep deprivation, do you?" she put her hands on her hips and he smiled.

"No, I wouldn't want that" he replied teasingly, getting back in bed, Audrey buried her face in his chest and smiled contently. For the first time in three years he dreamt of nothing.


End file.
